Song of War
by Noiseee
Summary: 国设，产粮活动文


河畔战歌

他们在等待。

入夏的青叶在炽热的骄阳烘烤下散发清新的芳香，清澈幽深的湖水映落远方和光与咫尺寸景。美丽的枫丹白露宫立于远方，风雨冲刷了它的色彩，但无法削减历史的韵味。清秀漂亮的法国姑娘正屹立河畔，略微扬起嘴角里谱写无忧与浪漫的诗篇。

可塞纳-马恩省河却迷糊了倒影与现实的界线，比如少女小腿的石缝，比如枯叶下掩埋的地雷，比如正以傲慢嘴脸霸占宫殿的纳粹旗帜——枫丹白露宫在这世上待得实在太久，厚实华丽的地毯曾捧起弗朗索瓦一世贱卖的王冠珠宝，也咽下拿破仑悲痛的泪水。它曾目睹一次次的兴起与败落，可没想到再次迎来国家的倾灭。远眺河畔一侧伺机的男孩们，它无声地为城内无辜的百姓祈祷，天佑法兰西。

可队列里的一位将士却可不及这般多愁善感，与其感慨过去的繁荣，他更在乎即将迎来的任务。近六尺身长加上偏窄的肩膀，套在修身军服里他显得精练结实。匍匐掩藏，祖母绿双眼紧锁前方，细长的手指正弯曲活动，他就像是高度紧张的猎人，等待着最巧妙的时机，叩响宣告猎物死亡的扳机。战术上的主导位置无声地揭示他身份的高贵——柯克兰上校或先生。绝大多数的将领士兵们都这样对他抱以尊称。但对于脚下这块即将迎来命运关键时刻的土地而言，也许邻国的本名更为合适——英国。

"十分钟，他们只用了十分钟，就夺去了我的所有，我的土地、我的子民、还有我的骄傲！那群野蛮人把我拽出来，用尖刀刺向巴黎，硬生生地划破我的心脏！法兰西第三共和国的荣耀与历史对他们而言，就像是垃圾一样被扔在土坑里，连同浴血奋战的战士们！我要反击，我要复仇，我要把那群说着德语的恶鬼踹回地狱！法国的天空上只配也只能飘荡三色旗！"

法国——或许该称为自由法国，大声嘶吼内心的愤懑与悲哀。金色的长发失去昔日的光泽，掺入硝烟血迹的发丝更似脏兮兮的铜锈。那双曾无数次自信地揍向英国的双手，失去作为欧洲强国的力量，沾附在深灰色指甲片上的暗红血斑，此刻更似涌出紫罗兰双眼的仇恨血泪——法兰西向来潇洒自若，哪怕英国的尖刀抵着他的喉咙，他也能为加拿大挤出温柔的笑容。然而现在他却像是囚徒似地跪坐异国，在他一生的对手面前，失声大哭——他的土地成为了地狱，他的人民正被迫说着侵略者的语言！这是何等的侮辱，何等的失败！

四年前的夏天，纳粹的脚步绕过马奇诺防线，凯旋门未曾迎接归来的战士，却在短短的十分钟内，目睹自己的祖国被枪抵着推上囚车。眼下，趴在塞纳马恩河畔，眺望水雾中朦胧可见的巴黎之城，盟军正在准备，等待十分钟之后的抢滩登陆。

历史的齿轮吞没伟人的生命，就连整片国家的荣耀与生命都一同抹去，但他无力干涉。那群疯子的炮火企图越过英吉利海峡，可敦刻尔克大撤退后，可供反击的重型武器都被遗留在欧洲大陆。戴高乐先生的抗争号召穿透法国人民剖开的心脏，法国在唐宁街十号的悲吼灌入大不列颠的耳畔。

吵死了。他用力合上胸前口袋里嘀嗒作响的怀表，就像当时一拳揍在法国的脸上那样。听着，你是国家，凝聚民族骄傲和历史文明的意识体，你的膝下只能是迎接崭新帝王的荣光，而不是那群暴徒！英国扯高对方的衣领，祖母绿的双眼饱含怒火。

丘吉尔先生在等待一个绝妙的机会，让英国与他的人民绝地反击。威士忌与雪茄麻痹也许能暂时安抚焦急的戴高乐，但决不能堵上斯大林的嘴巴。战火的激烈与迅猛超出所料，北方的巨熊需要第二战场分散火力，而欧洲大陆正是首选。为了保住斯大林格勒的防线，英国失去了六千多个男孩，让如花的生命年华，化作第厄普上的无名血痕。

他们终于等来了机会——美国，以及更为有利的条件和计划。

意气风发的年轻国家踏上了北非大陆，卡萨布兰卡的骄阳远不及他唇角的骄傲笑容耀眼。地理位置的优越将北美划出战场，强盛的国力使这个只有一百多年历史的新生国家成为了不容小觑的一方力量。深金色的碎发宛若灿烂的金丝编织而成，蔚蓝的眼睛里闪烁着强国的自若坚定。百年未见，记忆力的男孩蜕变强国，他冲自己友好微笑，可英国却移开了视线。

曲起的十指紧抠河畔泥泞，英国抿紧赤色双唇。百年的风雨将精美的浮雕磨为蹩脚的石块，可那夜的暴雨仍浸透心境。他竭力摇动脑袋。还有七分钟。英国嚼动两片止痛片，企图掐断不必要的杂念还有疼痛。

国家不需要治疗，只要这世上还有一个国民，那么这副身体就会自愈。可事实上，英国却长时间遭受偏头痛的折磨，也许是因为战争对大不列颠岛的影响，也许，是百年前的暴雨落下的老毛病，就像七月的咳血。

"我很快就能自愈。"坐在病床旁，望着对方胸前的疤痕，美国说道。地中海的暖风迎面吹来，摇曳窗外参天的梧桐，还有桌上带血的绷带。盟军的铁骑冲破西西里岛的防线，墨西拿的盛景近在眼前。墨索里尼下台的讯息已在广播里重复播放了近整整一周，但作为盟军摘取胜果的标志，美国百听不厌。他剥开新鲜的橘子，递给英伦绅士，试图说着在西西里街市听来的笑话，以博得紧锁的眉目舒展一刻，但没想到径直迎来对方的一记白眼。

"不需要绷带，不需要止痛药，更不需要手术，连伪装成普通人在床上呻吟着找医生的功夫都可以省去，只要你愿意，你甚至可以瞬间恢复。"面对美国引出话题的尝试，英国却不以为意。他勉强挪动未被点滴针头蹂躏的手，接过止痛片，冷言嘲讽回击道："还真是强大，尊敬的美利坚合众国。"

"你也可以，不是吗。"

"少开玩笑了美国，真不知道多亏了谁，我这一百多年来都在不间断的偏头痛和七月咳血里度过。"

"我们的身体可以自愈，无论是哪位国家意识体，这都通用，我们的区别只不过是因为国力和时局区别而产生的恢复速度快慢。"美国耸了耸肩。"也许造成疼痛的不是战火和历史，而是你，英国。"客观的言语里混入诚恳，蔚蓝的双眼紧锁英国，仿佛映落其上的不是英国，而是他的灵魂，而是他试图掩藏的一切。

美国在审视英国。

该死的小子。英国用力嚼碎齿间的止痛药。苦涩的药味充斥舌尖，很是难受。

知更扑腾地拍打翅膀，企图逃离炮火吞没的欧洲大陆，然而远方的白头鹰却展翅翱翔，勇敢地冲破硝烟与尘埃，全然不畏毫无人性与道德可言的枪口。一个月前的卡昂城外，纳粹的准星直指英国的鼻梁，然而他们谁也不知，早在百尺高空上，美国带领的轰炸机已然抢先叩响制胜的扳机。

还有五分钟——英国用力地磨牙。和平年代，这个动作在千年绅士看来是多么无礼，可在混乱的战壕里，这不过是舒缓紧张与烦躁心情的合理作为。物资急缺的时代里，并不是谁都能肆无忌惮地将烦恼与怨念融入苦涩啤酒，但至少乱咬的尖牙可谓是人人都有。

他来到了战场，带着贵为美国的傲气还有"阿尔弗雷德•琼斯"的虚假身份，与英国一起呼吸法兰西岛的空气。阳光帅气的新将官很快就吸引了士兵们的注意，凭鼓舞士气的励志宣言，还有俊朗可口的外貌——无论是作为上面还是下面。战壕不仅是宿敌厮杀之地，也是野兽释放本能的场所。率兵多年的英国显然早知如此，他甚至还与霍华德赌上两包香烟的巨款，看看是哪一位幸运儿能一把拿下天真的美利坚合众国。

可事实上，作为赌注的香烟至今仍藏在英国的口袋。年轻的琼斯少校着实待人友善，可别说越界，除了英国外的人，他连接触都从未存在。他喜欢在会议桌上故意惹英国失礼的怒吼，乐意掐灭英国指间的香烟，用巧克力棒堵住英国说教的嘴巴，他甚至愿意离开舒适的帐篷，来到烈日下的树荫，只为轻戳英国的脸颊，还有一句嘲讽暗骂。

爱恶作剧的男孩正拥抱如他双眼般深邃的蓝天。盟军的战机已然飞翔在塞纳-马恩的上空，等待与陆上英军一同奋战的时刻——我希望有朝一日能与你并肩作战。当空中的男孩说出这句话时，他还只不过连国家名字都未曾拥有的殖民地——四分钟后他便可以做到了这一切，但只可惜，曾一脸温柔地赞扬他的兄长，此刻不过是大洋彼岸的国家。

人群里陆续传来细碎的声音，是低声地哭喊，还有对远方家人的祈祷。自盟军登陆滩头后，战局发生了乐观的转机。然而谁也不能忘记，葬身大海与炮火中的生命。没有人自愿赴死，但在更多人和国家的利益面前，他们选择了前进。伦敦、爱丁堡、卡迪夫，来自英国各地的男孩们，正以这样特殊的方式聚在一同。他们也许信仰不一，但无一向英吉利海峡外的家人，抱以思念与最美好的祈祷。

英国合上双掌。他思念正在大不列颠上的所有人民，他的上司，他的国王，他所爱与守护的一切。可当他闭上双眼时，他所见的不是废墟里努力抗争的伦敦城，竟是正驾驶战机准备撕裂纳粹德国占据的美国少年。

如果身边没有士兵，如果此刻不是紧绷的备战时刻，如果这世上没有任何规则与戒律需要适应遵守，英国真想一枪射向自己的脑袋，他渴望宣告脑海里美国少年的死亡，让不受控制思念的脑子重归冷静。

两分钟。他该整理状态，准备好叩响扳机的下一秒，迎来冲锋陷阵的时刻，可他却满脑子都是美国，那个从大洋彼岸闯入内心的混账。

英国支起身体，冰冷的枪杆沉沉地压在他的肩膀，可他仍未低头。祖母绿的双眼扫向所有的士兵，将所有勇士的模样刻入脑内。他举起步枪，向所有人无声鼓励，作为带队冲锋的上校，作为他们誓死维护的祖国。

最后一分钟。

英国的男孩们撑起身来，他们绷紧神经，这是一场恶战，一场打下绝对防线的关键战役。他们不仅仅是骄傲的英军，他们还是盟军在这块法兰西大陆上所寄托的主力希望。准星紧锁眼里的愤怒，沉甸甸的背包里塞满了反法西斯的希望和骄傲。

他们怒吼着，冲河畔一侧的侵略者、那群企图用炮火敲断世界的恶鬼们，发出人类最响亮的正义责问。

"零。"

一桶水由头浇下，沿沾有血迹的发梢滴落，至肮脏铁链所死死拷住的脚踝。倒数的声音戛然而止，可威胁与责问却冻在耳际。赤红的军服是大英帝国军队的骄傲，而此刻成为掩盖伤口渗血的有力伪装。潮湿阴冷的空气里掺入腐臭，全身上下的细胞在期间嗅到窒息绝望。徒有四壁的幽暗地窖，阻碍了英国对时间与地点的判断——费城或萨拉托加，地图上最接近于贝米斯高地的城市，他无从而知。他只知道这群狂傲的小鬼往冰水里加了不少足以撕裂伤口的盐粒与烈酒。长时间的黑暗与拷问影响他的思考，但绝不足以改变当下牢房内的局面——大英帝国绝不会低下骄傲的头颅，并且对于背叛者，他定会加倍奉还。

"好了，英国，"听到英国因为呛水而挤出的剧烈咳嗽，眼前年轻的男孩似乎不以为意。拉开不远处的椅子，他神态轻松地坐下，唇角挂着的笑容是不屑与随意，哪怕蓝白军服的袖口沾满血迹，眼前的男人正以肉眼可见的速度自愈。"实在抱歉，我们美军手头实在不如你们大英帝国阔绰，没有昂贵的茗茶向你道早安，只有一桶桶水。酒、呕吐物、或许更过分的污秽，老天，我们也不知道那潭死水里到底混了些什么，但我敢肯定，如果你还不愿意说出点什么，那么在这极佳导体的帮助下，不到五秒，你就能乘坐电椅去见上帝老头，并且极其痛苦。"

"然后不到五秒，你就能看见眼前的这副焦透躯体剧烈咳嗽，像是传教士那样向你带来上帝的忠言。"英国强压嗓音的沙哑，祖母绿的眼睛里闪过狡黠而不屈的光。前倾的身体扯动铁链的碎响，伤口的撕裂为英国带来剧痛，但比起由心焚烧的怒火，这根本不算什么。"别做梦了，"他咬紧牙关，将所剩的最后言辞，以最清楚的声音强调，一字不漏地灌入眼前的男孩，这个他曾倾注爱与温柔、现在却收获背叛撕裂的同类，北美大陆的国家意识体。"亲爱的英属北美殖民地。"

拖延是上策，无论是在硝烟弥散的战场、权责交锋的谈判桌，亦或者是被俘虏的囚牢，时间的延长与话题的重复总利于麻痹对手。历经百年的风雨，英国当然明白这点外交伎俩。他无法承认美国，但至少嘴上能少说几句，以免换来多余的重拳，只可惜当祖母绿撞上这抹为他带来快乐和痛苦的蔚蓝时，大国的冷静逐渐融化，取而代之，被背叛的愤怒占据心头。

"闭嘴，我是美国，美利坚合众国，合众殖民地自由独立的国家！"显然，狭窄的屋内，另一位国家意识体也已然被怒火与言语煽动。他大声怒吼，像是用声强调："我与我的人民将不再拥戴你的不列颠王室，被你所统治的一切联系，都应彻底无效！"

"这不过是你们毫无意义的挣扎，大英帝国从来没有承认你们所谓的'独立宣言'，从过去到未来，都绝不承认！"

百年来，通过掠夺与霸占，骄傲飘扬的米字旗在世界上永无阴暗一刻。英国习惯了获取，也冠以胜利。可就在他即将拥抱世界王座之时，一道身影拦住了他的去路。金发碧眼，凭一纸荒谬的独立宣言，企图割裂他的北美，带走他最信任的弟弟，送来最熟悉的敌人。

"这也不过是你们毫无意义的自欺欺人！就像你自以为冒险闯出森林便能吸引美军的注意力、试图保住你那群疲惫的男孩那样！"

"至少我也不是空手而归，我拦住了北美的意识体，有机会带走我要的情报，还不用交出任何一条性命作为代价。"

没有人比英国更了解自名为"美国"的男孩，就像没有人比美国更了解英国恶言嘲讽的习性。战争也许意味自由，但早在胜果掉落一瞬，他们必将付出代价，金钱、物资、还有更多的性命。特拉华河、哈得孙河谷、奥尔巴尼，年轻的国家数不清有多少战友用热血浇灌大地，他尝到胜利的滋味，也亲历撕心的永别。两国的对战素没有公平丈量，面对强盛的日不落帝国，新生的国家只有数杆步枪、马匹、以及宣誓独立的豪言决心。这是一场不公平的豪赌，相较于淡定自若的海上霸主，美国显然经不起多余的损耗，而这正是英国所紧咬的介入口。

粗劣的铁锁限制了大英帝国的行动，可丝毫无法阻断他的靠近。被绑在铁椅上，英国俯身弯腰。浅金色的碎发轻触蹲在眼前的男孩，祖母绿的眼睛紧锁近在咫尺的蔚蓝。彼此的鼻息轻拍脸颊，像是代替绑在腰后的双手温柔地勾勒男孩的轮廓。温柔的笑容挂落唇角，慵懒英腔里编织的言语却铸成一把无形的利剑。

"你真不该与大英帝国作对，我的阿尔弗。"

尖锐的利响粗暴地划破空气的沉寂，方才盛水的铁桶猛然占据了英国的视野。所剩无几的水滴恶狠狠地抽在日不落帝国的脸颊，锈迹的腥臭迅速地霸占他的味觉，就像蔓延全身的刺疼感那样。翁鸣不绝的噪音充斥双耳，溅落在泥地上的鲜血连同危险的讯息扩散脑内。

"我该告诉过你，绅士间行礼该是得体的握手，而不是暴力，更别谈用铁桶砸人。"

"可你从没有教过我，该如何从敌人的口中撬出线索。"

一记外力猛然撞向椅腿，突如其来的置空感搅乱躯体的平衡。英国本能挣扎，可无奈双手正反绑身后，只得眼睁睁地让美国左右与地面间愈发接近的绝望距离。该死的小鬼。英国咬牙暗骂。椅子已经后仰了整整四十五度，两条充当支撑的椅腿正无能地高翘空中。全身的重量全部施加在后方所剩的两条椅腿，还有正扯着自己衣领的双手——只要美国愿意，他大可在下一秒送英国与坚硬地板亲密接触。这理所当然地不会致命，但被强外力折断脊椎还有将肮脏碎片嵌入体内的后果足以活活折磨——他依旧坐在这把破椅子上，可美国正死死地掐着自己的脖子。

"我确实没有教过。不过至少我可以肯定，我所培养的是一位讲究原则礼仪的绅士，而不是被对手惹急后胡乱逼问的毛燥蠢货。"英国优雅一笑，显得从容淡定。这一刻他竟无比感谢地牢内摇曳的烛光，昏暗的光芒足以成为紧张神色的极佳掩护。

"而口口声声讲着绅士礼仪的你，不正借印第安人的手，用力剥下俘虏的头皮吗。"攥紧衣襟的双手愈发绷紧，过近的距离里，少年拳头上的每一根青筋仿佛都清晰可数。"你们曾践踏印第安人的家园，现在却把他们作为自己的武器，这就是你口中的原则吗，这就是你所谓的优雅吗，尊贵的伪君子先生！"

"如果将优秀策略背后的所有恩怨纠葛挖出，那么世上的所有军事家都会是最残忍的刽子手，所谓的胜利定是败者一方的屠杀。"

"强词夺理。"美国怒骂。他们凑的是那么近，近得仿佛在彼此讨吻，可他们看起来又是多么遥远，立场对立所拉开的距离，似乎只有一记饱含怒火的重拳，才能传达双方的愤怒与坚持。"如果胜利的代价是生命的鲜血堆积，那我宁愿成为平庸祥和的败者。"

"而这就是你与我的区别。"英国冷漠反驳。他能听到胸前被拽住的衣襟逐渐断裂的碎响，他能预感到下一秒即将穿透脊骨的重击。没有人在威胁自己的力量面前还能保持淡漠，更别说像英国这样，直面足以单手甩牛的怪力。一记拳头，还是足以贯穿身体的电流，英国猜不透美国即将开展的行为，他可以肯定两点，国家不会死，而他也定会厉声反斥，哪怕这会让他断几根骨头。

"你的视线太狭隘了，只停留在最接近于你的生命。这听起来似乎是那么无畏无私，但实际上，这不过是你渴望作为国家的自我满足，是对那群为追随你口中所谓自由而牺牲的生命的不负责任。"

窒息感逐渐爬上英国的指尖、喉咙、大脑，疯狂地掠夺鼻中残留所剩无几的空气。国家着实不会死，但拖着这副与普通人无差的躯体，意识体正同等地感受着造物主所谓公平背后留下的痛苦。在诚如普通人感受"生命最后一刻"之时，占据视野的竟不是日不落帝国的繁景，而是这个口口声声以"美国"自立的家伙，这是一副何等可笑的光景。

突然，置于脖颈的怪力骤然消失。干涸的嗓子仿佛残留渗血的腥味，冲入喉咙的空气被得是那般甘甜。英国无法辨别眼下是现实还是从上帝老头退货归来的幻想——他依然坐在那把冷冰冰的铁椅子上，双手双脚正被该死的铁链束缚，然而眼前，他却瞥见几缕深金——在北美大面积的麦田里，在大西洋映落的璀璨星河里，在百年来无数次拥抱自己的男孩发梢上——如果这不是梦，美国正抱着他，不似曾经的撒娇，更像是彼此交心。

"也许你说的没错，我的视线只局限在我身边的朋友，我见过他们在宗主国重税下苦不堪言的生活，我听见他们渴望自由平等的心声。我确实没有你的高瞻远瞩，但我在努力，我希望作为他们真正的祖国，一个既能尽力保护每一条生命、又能拿下胜果的自由强国。"

美国站在英国面前，单膝抵在椅子上的姿势尴尬暧昧，可拉近了彼此的距离。他就这样，立在英国的面前，肆意地霸占此刻英国怀中的温度。英国发梢上的水滴划过美国的脸颊，未干的血迹渗入深蓝的军服。夺目的鲜血是英国捍卫军队所做出的代价，也是此刻美国交心而谈印落的痕迹。

"英国，"美国的掌心抚摸绅士的脸颊，刀枪所磨下的茧有些扎人，但并不惹人厌。"你的视线实在是太高了，双眼里只有你的日不落帝国，却忽视近在咫尺的一切。"

"你有想过吗，也许我没有像你口中那样罪大恶极，我只不过是希望作为一个国家，保护我所爱的百姓，与你并肩作战，成为你视野的中心。"

美国无声而笑。昏暗的烛光模糊了少年的轮廓，极近的距离里，英国得以瞥见少年唇际成熟的绒毛，可无法给低头悲语的他一个拥抱。捆起的双手是最好的借口，但英国明白，哪怕手腕上没有沉重的铁锁，他也不会选择靠近，他的弟弟阿尔弗雷德永远地沉睡在历史的长河，现在站在他面前的，是英属北美殖民地，挣扎着企图成为"美国"的国家意识体。

"我不会浪费时间和精力去揣测你脑子里无用的想法，我只知道，你背叛了大英帝国，正企图带着你所谓的自由割裂北美。"作为英国，他必须厉声否决北美殖民地的任何割裂行为，这是宗主国的职责。"我们不可能并肩作战，哪怕你所谓的自由白日梦成真，我的枪杆准星也将永远地紧锁你的脑门。"

"倔强的老头。"面对英国的斥责，美国少了几分怒火，却多了几分坦然。百年的相处使年轻的国家早已摸透了大英帝国的脾性，他不可能会为一席话而感动改变，坚守所谓骄傲的他，没有到战争的最后一刻，他的口中绝不会出现"美国"的字眼。

"你走吧。"话音落下，紧咬英国手腕整整三日的铁锁猛然坠落，赤色的印痕落在苍白的肌肤。带刺的脚拷解开扯动痛感的蔓延，可这不足以引起英国的注意，即便他再怎么想否认，但不得不说，在这意外一刻，年轻的国家占据了他的双目。

"你总不会良心发现。"

"在你看来确实如此。"美国轻声冷笑。他双手撑着椅背，将英国困在他的怀内，居高临下地坦然而道："柏戈英*在投降书上签了字，萨拉托加的一战，你输得彻底，英国。"

*柏戈英，美国独立战争时期英军将军

一股外力骤然施加在美国的衣领，还没待年轻的国家做出本能反击，一记高踢不偏不倚地撞向美国的腹部。一口唾沫溅落脏乱的地牢地板，略甜的血腥味充盈他的舌间。美国早该料到，站在世界之巅的帝国定不会乖巧地等待救援。

"但这场儿戏战争的最后赢家一定是我。"骄傲的雄狮绝不会输给初飞的猎鹰，他定会剥下试图展开的双翅，告诉他，谁才是这块大陆的所有者。

"这可说不定。"抬头望去舒展双手的英国，美国瞥见脚部的破绽。他的口袋有一把小刀，刀柄正硌疼他的腿。幽暗的地牢里，刀尖骇人的寒光被巧妙掩盖，他摸出尖刀，紧盯英国渗血的脚踝。

"呲啦"得一声，一块破布被扔到英国的面前。是深蓝军服的一角，虽然表面沾上暴风雨夜的泥泽，可内面显得相当干净。英国需要包扎伤口，这样才能隔开湿透军靴可能藏有的病菌，可干脆利落的动作里满是对敌人帮助的不屑。

"你的部下倒是很爱戴你，刚签下投降书就立马逼我们交人。"

"那不过是因为不想遭受国王的谴责罢了，丢了柯克兰上校的代价，可没有人敢于承担。"英国无声一笑。眼下，沾满泥水的外衣着实算不上得体，但英国却穿戴认真地宛若赴宴绅士。"倒是你，花费那么多时间对我一对一审讯，该不会是为我掩护国家意识体不死自愈的秘密吧。"

"只不过是为升职罢了。"

美国无声而笑。欲语难言的笑容坦然而悲伤。

哈得孙河畔一侧，细密的河水静息而流，接连水声如脚下这块大陆的少年言语，不绝地拍打英国的耳畔——我不过是希望与你并肩作战。这是何等荒谬。攥紧缰绳，英国奋力前行。他们是敌人，哪怕时光将眼下的一切吞噬，但铭心的痛苦都无时无刻提醒英国，他们曾经是多么美好，透过准星咬死对方的现在又是多么悲哀。

耀眼的光芒照亮塞纳马恩的上空。大幅的赤橙照亮大半个法兰西岛，宛若上帝打翻的墨水瓶，接天描绘壮丽的巨作。赤色星轨下，枫丹白露宫壮美依旧，然而绚丽暮色下，烧焦的尸骨与鲜血却谱写了截然不同的现实哀歌。

一如盟军所料，哪怕大局已不再为纳粹所掌握，圣洛的失守隔断德军在诺曼底地区的防线，但那群德国佬仍全无松口的意思。占据有利的地形，一辆辆高射炮平射坦克，飞快地碾压抢滩试图全面登陆的士兵躯干，接连落下的炮火，化作不灭的流星，带着法西斯丑陋的欲望一闪而过，恶狠狠地从盟军的眼皮底下，夺走少年们和平的希望与生命。

他的男孩们正在受难。亚当，诞生于亚麻色麦田的利物浦男孩，永远地沉睡在异国河畔，将笑容埋葬在亚麻色军服追求的和平理想中。詹姆士总希望自己能坐在大学课堂里，像过去十八年在牛津所见的一样，但他却在最好的年华，抱着步枪和逝去战友的寄托，冲在战场的前线，哪怕流弹正威胁他的生命。斯科特，这个与自己的兄长名字相同的男孩，一如苏格兰一样嘴硬难缠，可他此刻却站在英国的面前，凭最后的几颗子弹誓死保护。

你说的没错，我一直受部下爱戴——望着护在身前的男孩，英国抱紧手中的步枪——倔强又偏激，自以为聪明可又把事情复杂化——他用力扯开眼前的男孩，祖母绿的眼睛里闪着不灭杀气——我不需要多少理由，我也不需要多少借口，我是英国，这群男孩的祖国，哪怕自己的努力保全并不能改变局势，这又怎么样，国家保护自己的子民百姓不正是无争的天职——硝烟弥散，接天落下的炮火燃去前方的去路，可英国毫不畏惧，他大步向前冲去，将怒气撞入吼叫里奋力狂奔——国家不会死，如果用一条不会死的生命保护自己的子民，这可不就赚了——冲在士兵的面前，数颗夺命的子弹嵌入英国的体内，鲜血喷涌而出，但英国全然不顾，他把脸贴在发烫的枪杆上，要命的后坐力撞疼了他的牙。

数不清的炮弹由空中落下，将塞纳河融为地狱。溅起的河水打湿永眠河畔的男孩，但拦不住英国奋力前进的步伐。赤橙天空上，无数台战机怒斥翱翔，纳粹与盟军的旗帜交相出现。刺耳的螺旋桨声，曾于过去的五百多个昼夜里折磨英国，将繁荣炸为碎片。他曾如此地憎恨天空，百年前曾带走他的男孩，百年后还扔下一枚枚炮弹。然而现在，他却不再畏惧，他知道威胁永占高空，可他相信，天空会竭力辅助自己，因为美国在那。

百年前，他连"美国"这个单词都不愿承认。百年后，他却成为了这场世界大战里不可或缺的战斗力。一百年在国家意识体看来，不过是匆匆而过，可即便是这短暂的时日，美国也凭借自己的努力，获得了世界的承认——他在努力学着承担、成为一个国家，显然，他做到了这一切。

"给老子把纳粹的牙全部打下来！"英国撕声大吼——如果德国要进攻地狱，即便是魔鬼，我也愿意与之共战——丘吉尔曾代表英国，大声地向世界宣言。不过别扭的英国人一直没有告诉别人，当美国出现在法兰西岛、成为英国的战友时，他有多么高兴欣慰。

巨大的炮弹在眼前炸开，高热炽烫英国的皮肤，但无法成为拖慢进程的理由。他高举步枪，滚滚的浓烟是英国最好的伪装，准星紧锁浓烟一侧的微弱敌军人影，他用力叩响迟到百年的扳机——我不过是希望与你并肩作战。而现在，正是这一刻。

空袭支援的力量逐渐减弱，占据地理优势的德军依然苟且挣扎。一场恶战。紧靠残垣断壁，英国在这一处临时开辟的盟军战壕里暂作歇息。国家确实不会死，但过密的炮火严重阻碍了英国的自愈。脊椎还是腹腔，英国努力撑起身体，祈祷身体这副身板骨头能尽快恢复。

沾满硝烟与鲜血的掌心呈现难看的焦黑，可英国人没有任何时间再做讲究，他颤抖着手，努力为这把陪自己冲锋陷阵的步枪老友填入子弹。该死的痛感。望着散落一地的子弹，英国低声暗骂。

一只手出现在英国视野，沾满硝烟的袖口证明了战场的职位。美国。袖章上飘扬的星条旗祝愿大洋彼岸的战士，而这便是百年相熟的那抹蔚蓝名字。

"英国？"年轻的国家同样惊讶，他甚至摘下沾上薄灰的眼镜，夸张擦拭后再度惊喜确认。"你怎么在这里，我的意思是，战场那么大，这怎么那么凑巧？"

"我的枪没子弹了。"

"就像你这老身板一样不听使唤了？"

"你想脑袋被开洞就直说。"

"谢谢你的好意，不过英雄我还想留着一条命，等战争结束、凯旋归来之际拥抱我最爱的克鲁布林汉堡。"男孩摊开手，夸张的动作搭上狡猾的笑容衬得分外滑稽，倘若没有充斥双耳的炮火轰鸣，他们的身边没有竖起一把发烫的枪杆，也许这看起来更似伦敦西郊的歌剧厅，故作滑稽的演员，以及他企图逗乐的高台贵族。

"真有壮志雄心。"即便唇角无意挂上浅笑，英国的嘴上仍不免嘲讽。"那你怎么在这，思念汉堡胸脯的乳臭小鬼。"

"和你一样，飞机没有炮弹了。于是就抱着步枪来到前线支援。战场需要英雄，于是我出现了。"

"有够伟大热血。"装弹完成。英国握紧手中的枪杆，伤口虽说不上痊愈，但至少运动不再是问题。状态不错，短暂的惬意也到达了分别的境地，他是时候回到战场，即便脑内竟挤出几分不舍的情绪。

"好吧我承认还有一点私心，我不太喜欢别人抢走我的猎物，尤其是某个颤手装弹的老头脑门。"

"这霸占强势的语气，该不会是烂俗告白。"

"也许吧，一百多年了，对你这死板老头我该更直接点，"一颗炮弹砸在不远的断垣，发出一声轰鸣巨响，吞噬河畔旁所剩无几的昔日繁华，接连而至的耳鸣也试图掩盖身旁男孩的继语，然而即便如此，英国仍听见美国的声音，还有那句他曾在梦中奢望的言语："我爱你，英国。"

"霍华德，"数月前，凝视正大步迈入英军占地的美军士兵，英国曾与他的秘书打赌："看见队列前那个金发碧眼、一脸傻笑的美国兵吗，你猜他会被谁拿下？"

"祖国先生。"公事多年的秘书温柔一笑，坦然地从口袋里拿出两包烟作为追加的赌注。"也许您没有发现，那个士兵从一开始就望着您。"

我想成为你的视野中心。自百年前地牢交谈的那一刻起，英国就注定输掉这一场赌局。

该死的臭小子。年长的国家内心暗骂。河畔一侧，接连而至的炮火仍夹带纳粹的野心，企图燃尽盟军的希望。这实在是太漫长了，无论是这场对峙战，还是两个国家笨拙的爱情。

两包烟迎头砸向美国，这着实使年轻的国家措手不及。英国烟，沾上暗色的血迹和混浊的河水，蔫扁皱缩成可怜的模样。

"这是什么？"

"打赌输掉的烟。"就着断墙的三角位，英国贴墙而站。满弹的机枪重地超乎意料，可这沉甸甸的家伙，正是战争里最靠谱的伙伴。"少自作多情，这是给霍华德的。"

"好家伙那你扔给我干什么？"

"增值。"利落地上档声灌入双耳，保持蹲立的姿势，英国正透过准星寻找最适合的突击猎物。"丢了一包好给我赔上一条，要知道你们美国兵可最好骗。"

"真感谢你的诚实。"美国恹恹地将香烟塞入口袋。老天，他鼓起勇气向英国告白，而这老家伙不仅什么都没答复，还一本正经地想着怎么榨干自己的钱包。直起的枪杆，调整状态备战的年轻国家少有地于心嘟囔。

"还有一件事。"

熟悉的掌心用力按向美国的后脑，深金色的碎发宛若百年前的北美麦穗，温柔地拂过英国英挺的鼻翼。那眼碧绿依旧令人沉迷，可最动人的莫过于湛蓝的映落交融。战场硝烟与鲜血为所爱干裂的双唇蹭上腥味，可他们却由中尝到爱情的甜蜜——英国吻了美国，动作干净利落。

"可别往上帝老头那跑，战时那可忙得很。"

举起沉重的步枪，英国飞快地叩响扳机。一个德国士兵应声倒在他的枪口，可年长的国家没有什么闲情雅致去探讨敌方的故事，肩膀撑住贯彻而入的后坐力，他冷酷地重新调整姿势，低声暗数所剩的子弹，还有与之数量一致的所夺性命。

一发子弹骤然穿透身后的硝烟，摩擦冲向英国的声音是那般刺耳，像是恶魔的索命曲，窜入英国的灵魂。该死。他用力叩响扳机。子弹射偏了，只打伤对面士兵的肩膀。机枪太过于沉重，转身的速度远不及身后偷袭的子弹。该死。英国再度暗骂，过密而精准的攻击着实让他占有上风，可这也使得身居空旷地带的自己，成为众多敌人的活靶子，就像是沾满蜂蜜被蚂蚁包围的野蜂，谁是谁的猎物，成为了一个诡辩的命题。

一道熟悉的温度由后背传至指尖，高大的身影出现在英国的身后，结实的手臂支撑英国枪杆上过分沉重的后坐力之余，也将那一颗企图夺命的子弹拦下。鲜血从男孩的伤口渗出，但美国却并不在意。背靠背而站，年轻的国家举起手中欲发的步枪，西部牛仔的精准射击正从男孩百年的文化底蕴里苏醒而来。

"英雄我才不会那么容易就倒下，"美国大声喊道："生活就是混账，充斥着混账玩意，"枪杆的硝烟溅满美国的衣袖，枪管的高热炽烫男孩的肌肤，他高举枪杆，蔚蓝的双眼里满是守护的坚定，为这个深陷地狱的世界，为身后的爱人。"但是这混账的世界里有你。"

狡猾的家伙。英国无声自语，可唇角的笑容却将内心的欣喜直白袒露。连天的炮火轰炸河畔，他无畏地前冲索敌。他们的后背毫无防备，可相依相靠的信任，使彼此成为最坚实的后盾。

接连的炮响换来不绝耳鸣，可这不成为英国放慢步伐的理由。高举枪杆，英国将满腔的怒火融入嘶吼："去他妈的纳粹！给老子滚回地狱，你打扰到我的惬意生活！"

"还有我的婚礼！英雄我可追了一百多年，一点都不想再在这点无聊事上浪费时间和精力！"美国大声附议，言语之际，还不忘连声催促："英国我爱你，我们什么时候结婚！"

"做梦去吧，连事后烟都不懂得享受的小鬼。"

"谁告诉你的，等战争结束后，我有的是时间用实际行动向你证明！"步枪的子弹耗尽，美国反手从上衣口袋里掏出一把手枪，用超乎常理的精度准杀敌方的脑袋。"有整整两条烟等着你，好家伙，英国你该好好补补你的小身板，以免几个回合就撑不住。"

"你这家伙哪来那么多烟？"

"增值。"身后的男孩扭过头来，沾满战场烟尘的脸庞上，浮现一抹狡猾的微笑。"你说的没错，我们美国兵可真好骗，两包湿透的英国烟丢了还给你赔上整整两条。"

拖拽这副承载沉重责任的躯体，他们永远都不会有在教堂拥吻、接受祝福的一日，这是国家的命运，这是他们一生的选择。

可这又怎么样。

以硝烟编织头纱，借荣耀作为礼服，在残酷的战场上，背靠背举枪对敌的信赖是指间最耀眼夺目的戒指光芒。

一刻的幸福，便是世纪不忘的婚礼。

End.


End file.
